


Капитан в своем лабиринте

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Fear, Gen, Hypnotism, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Время и место действия: осень 1999 года, городок Санта-Роза, Бразилия. Сразу после резни в отеле "Рио".





	Капитан в своем лабиринте

Свет пробивается через жалюзи: злое весеннее солнце вперемешку с сухим припахивающим засохшей грязью холодком от кондиционера. Липнет к телу майка, ноздри щекочет призрачный запах курева. Здесь курили много и смачно. Дешевые сигары, и вкусные кубинские, папиросы с дурью и чистую дурь с химией. Курили после хорошего траха и до закончившейся поножовщиной попойки тоже курили. Фанерная мебель, истертые обои и каждая тряпка здесь пропитаны никотиновым запахом, лоснится от пота и жира тысяч людей, побывавших здесь до вас.  
В почти такой же, только чуть менее грязной комнатушке ты собирался ночь и на целую вечность событий назад, заряжал обоймы, застегивал бронежилет, проверял брикеты взрывчатки, не переставая бессильно чертыхаться все время пока ехал на взятой в аренду на чужие документы машине, нарочито медленно выруливал к освещенному прожекторами зданию отеля и понимал, что опоздал, нет, паника закипела чуть раньше, когда кто-то в толпе все махал руками и указывал на флагштоки, и крутившийся рядом оператор с видеокамерой оказался ну настолько не к месту, что навел на удачную мысль, ведь штаб развернули в парке рядом и среди кустов сложно разобрать еще одну тень и среди поднявшегося крика трудно различить еще один всхлип, а может у тебя еще и ненависть к тем, кто посылает на смерть и всегда остается в тылу и в выгоде, но к черту вся эта аналитика, к дьяволу все эти сложности, все это скорее похоже на компьютерную игру, когда стреляешь по неподвижным, замершим от неожиданности мишеням из пистолета с глушителем, это все и вправду похоже на компьютерную игру, где нарисованному тебе не может быть страшно двигаться вперед, и все это сейчас разорвется к чертям на клочья, а когда в глазах угасает вспышка от зажигалки, можно сказать себе, что все это всего лишь ради денег, кровь, и крик, и бегущие люди, и оцепление возле вертолета, пилот которого смотрит чуть ли не с облегчением, когда приказываешь: "Идем на взлет", и вот пошло, пошло, пошло, над крышей отеля вы, а ниже висит туман, слышится хлопок и шипение крупного калибра, а затем что-то горит и рассыпается и расползается внизу, что-то черное оскаливается влажными зубами и моргает слезящимися глазами и на это лучше не смотреть, лучше сделать вид, что смотришь на машущую, подпрыгивающую девчонку, как у нее подпрыгивает все, даже два гроба на ремешках и полутораметровое орудие у нее за спиной, снизиться и кричать чтобы загружались поскорее и ходу, ходу, ходу отсюда пока весь этот ужас не осознал кто-нибудь сверху и не послал истребитель, атомную бомбу, молнию с небес, потому что такого не может быть просто не может быть, твердит и твердит пилот, который тоже все видел и топливо сейчас кончится и посадка будет экстренной и снова помаргивающий из темноты влажный глаз, пока маленькая полицейская и ты ворочаете гробы и выгружаете их на поле в предрассветной серости и ее руки мокрые от росы и очень, очень холодные и кто-то говорит: пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, мастер, вы же можете иначе, я же знаю и будь оно все неладно, белые-белые зубы и колышущийся у самого лица палец: "Когда мы уйдем, ты все забудешь. Забудешь все, что произошло этой ночью. И маленькую полицейскую забудешь. И этого рыжего забудешь" - а когда пилот задает вопрос, голос сглатывает слюну и отвечает: "И меня тоже забудешь", и кто-то - то ли пилот, то ли полицейская, то ли ты сам - отвечает на это: "Спасибо", и у вас с полицейской щеки горят от стыда именно за это, а вовсе не потому что вы держитесь за руки, неловко прихихикивая и косясь на сонную, все на свете понимающую хозяйку, обшариваете друг другу карманы на предмет мелочи, чтобы снять номер в придорожном мотеле, когда солнце уже начало показываться и протянуло от вас двоих одну излишне жирную и верткую тень, которая скользнула в номер даже прежде чем ключ провернулся в замке и ты успел тихонько вздохнуть и чуть было не спросить...  
"Который час?"  
Вопрос вертится на языке. Сколько часов назад заварилась эта безумная каша? Причитается ли мне надбавка за вредность? Который час, который час, который...  
Часы у тебя же на правом запястье, балда. Твои командирские часы, и слава Деве Марии, охранительнице всех нищебродов и идиотов, что ты сейчас не произнес это вслух. Тебе бы напомнили, где у тебя часы. Аккуратно, без слов взяли бы за запястье рукой такой же холодной, как ладошки полицейской. Остальное ты сам сделаешь: расстегнешь ремешок часов, поддернешь рукав к локтю и повернешь открытое предплечье вверх. Мне бы кровь сдать, она у меня что-то лишняя. Сколько? Да литров эдак пять..  
Тупик.  
И вместо того чтобы задать вопрос ты, стараясь держать в поле зрения самый темный угол комнаты, нашариваешь пульт и щелкаешь кнопкой. Телевизор говорит добрыми голосами, что "во время штурма отеля "Рио" погибло 107 и ранено 64 человека... Полицейский спецназ понес значительные потери"... сколько из там было, тех бедолаг, которые сунулись в отель?..  
\- Ко мне пришло тридцать четыре человека.  
Кажется, ты задал этот вопрос вслух, раз получил ответ. И один звук тянет за собой другой: ты просто не можешь молчать, ведь иначе придется смотреть на то, что легко устроилось на противоположной стороне кровати, и та даже не скрипнула. Придется искать выход, подпустив в срывающийся вопрос непритворно-уважительного:  
\- И вы их всех?..  
\- Не всех, - голос затягивает в тупик точно так же, как тишина поглощает сперва шум работающего душа за стеной, где мирно плещется и что-то мурлыкает немузыкально полицейская, а затем и звук работающего телевизора рядом, - Один ушел.  
Вампиру явно нет нужды слышать от тебя третий вопрос, чтобы ответить, тоже без слов: сложить руку в белой перчатке, поднести вытянутый указательный палец к виску и беззвучно произнести:  
"Бах".  
Или как там должен звучать выстрел человека, загнанного в мертвый угол этого чертового вампирского лабиринта.  
Ты киваешь, показывая, что благодарен за объяснение и считаешь его исчерпывающим. И обнадеживающим. Ведь если есть один выход, то могут быть и другие.


End file.
